Help me, Help them
by The O'Neil Sisters
Summary: Samantha Law died in a car crash two weeks ago, she go's to Melinda and askes her to help her Help her Friends and boyfriend, who are lost without her. And she she will only cross over when her friends and boyfriend are helped.


Help me, Help them.

Chapter 1

Dreamers' note: - I have had this story on for a while, I wrote it about a year ago when my granny died, and I have finally decided to post it. I dedicate this story Edna D. may forever rest in peace. I really hope you like it; it has almost nothing to do with what I have told you, in some respect.

Melinda Gordon walked the street from her shop to her car it had been a hard day, she help more ghosts then ever and was tried and ready for some food, when she stop and looked at a girl no older then sixteen walked up to them.

"You can see me, please I need help!" The girl said. Melinda looked at her, she had been doing this long enough to, know that this young woman was a ghost.

"Why?" Melinda asked. The girl looked good enough and the desperation in her eyes and voice was awful. "How are you?"

"Samantha Law, please my friends need to move on. They can't get over it. They need to move on." She cried.

"And so do you. You need to cross over." Melinda told her.

"I can't leave my friends until they are better!" Samantha yelled and vanished.

Later that night Melinda and Jim were talking about her.

"Samantha Law died two weeks ago at the other side of town; it says here that she died in a car crash. The diver Justin Campbell lived." Melinda told her husband. "She was sixteen years old."

"What she seem like."

"Well she has golden brown hair and dull green eyes. She looked like a very friendly girl."

"Awww thank you." Said a female voice in the kitchen, Melinda looked and saw Samantha sitting on the counter.

"And she is here." Melinda told Jim, who looked around.

"Where?" he asked Melinda pointed to the counter that Samantha was sitting on, Jim nodded and walked out the room.

"Samantha, why do you want to help your friends so much?" Melinda asked

"Sam, call me Sam all my friends call…called me Sam, I never like Samantha to formal." Said the ghost, changing the, subject.

"Sam I asked you a question, why do you want to help your friends so much?" Melinda asked again.

"Because they are blaming themselves for what happened and they are having fights, they have enough to deal with without fighting almost them-selves." Sam cried.

"What do you mean?" Asked Melinda.

"What is this twenty questions?" She laughed then became serious.

"I mean that in my school we were the outcasts never had it easy. We looked out for each other; we all had rolls to play.

Amanda is the one we go to because we need some one who will listen and help us, Stacy is the one we go to if we need a random chat, William is the one we go to if we are down and need a laugh, Justin is the one who will help you in a fight, Stephanie will stand by you no matter what and will never leave you hanging, Maxine, was the one how could help with any school related projected and Robbie, Robbie was the one who could show you a good time, and never regret it."

"What about you?"

"ME?! I was the leader who could fight if need be and who you could laugh with have a great time with and help you. I was the one who handled the fights amongst our selves and I was the one who always got the final say I was the one they came to fine they had a personal problem, they needed me and I left them, I promised Amanda, Robbie and William that I would always be there and then I died on them!" Sam was on crying. And a few this broke at her out. Melinda was a bit confused at the out burst.

"Wait you only said three of your friends that time."

"I know, Mandy Will, Robbie and me were the closest, Mandy and me were like sisters, you couldn't get one without the other, and Will and me were brother and sister, an eye inseparable and me and Robbie, we were dating."

"Ahh and they are blaming Justin for what happened."

Yes it and it wasn't his fault, a drunk came in to our lane and smashed into our car head first, my side was hut the most."

"Most ghost don't remember how they died."

"Yeah I thought that, I remember I got up and looked around, and I saw the car, I saw Justin was out like a light and then I saw me, I had a piece of glass in my through and the most ugliest cut on the side of my head, I think a died of suffocation and loss of blood."

"Wow that's a bad way to go."

"If you want to help me then help them. Help me help them." Them she was gone.

TBC

DREAMER' END NOTE: - Well I hope you like the first chapter the second will be up in a few. Please review


End file.
